


Donuts And A Proposition

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkwardness, Canon Autistic Character, Donuts, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: Forced to work at Krispy Kreme, Jason connects to one of the customers. An encounter with a bully takes their interaction to a new level.





	Donuts And A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



Jason tied his apron around his waist as he surveyed the interior of the Krispy Kreme.  He used to love donuts until he started working here.  He wasn't opposed to an after-school job, but not one that was part of his punishment.  He didn't even get a chance to see the money he made, as it all went towards paying the damages he caused.  Worst of all, his dumb prank had made him a pariah of Angel Grove.

He didn't have much time to wallow in his own woes, as the first customers of the day entered the shop.  They were two attractive girls, one wearing pink and one wearing yellow.  The way that they held hands with each other indicated to Jason that they were a couple.  Putting on a smile for show, he greeted them.  "Welcome to Krispy Kreme!  How may I help you?"

The girls ordered their donuts and Jason pulled them fresh off the conveyer belt before ringing up their order.  The two girls took a table near the end of the shop and Jason was left to stand at the counter alone, dreaming of being anywhere else but here.

His thoughts were interrupted again moments later by another customer.  This one was a dark-skinned boy who seemed to keep to himself.  Jason had seen him around school a couple times, but he had never talked to him.  He couldn't explain it, but he wanted to get to know the boy better.  The boy stopped in front of the counter and Jason gave him a surprisingly genuine smile.  "Welcome to Krispy Kreme!  My name is Jason.  How may I help you?"  He didn't know why he gave his name, as he normally didn't to the customers.

The boy looked at him and smiled before he started talking.  "Can I have two donuts and a hot chocolate?"

Jason nodded and pulled two fresh donuts off the conveyer belt.  He prepared the hot chocolate and rang the boy up.  He handed him a punch card that indicated that he was two donuts away from a free donut.  Jason pulled another donut off the conveyer belt, but the boy refused it.  "You can have it."

"Are you sure?" Jason asked.

The boy nodded.  "Yes."

Jason was touched by the gesture.  "Thank you," he said, and then realized that he hadn't gotten the boy's name.  "I didn't catch your name."

The boy simply nodded and looked up at Jason before launching into an explanation.  "My name is Billy Cranston, but people used to call me Billy Cramp Stones.  As a third grade joke like Billy Cramp stone is a crayon in his butt. Which I didn't. But it is really impossible to cram a ton of crayons in your butt."

Jason found the explanation endearing, and his face flushed.  "I'm on the spectrum," Billy explained.

"Is that like a workout program?" Jason asked jokingly.  He understood what Billy meant but he had never met someone on the autistic spectrum before.

Billy quickly said, "No, it's a diagnosis." 

Jason quickly clarified, "I know what you meant.  I was joking."

"See that's the thing, I did not get the joke. Like my brain doesn't work the same as yours does.  I can't read humor or sarcasm," Billy explained.

Jason had many questions for him, but he figured that it was rude to interrogate the customer.  He flashed Billy another smile and said, "Enjoy your donuts."

Billy smiled back at him.  "Thanks."  He took a seat in the middle of the shop and Jason couldn't keep his eyes off him as he stood around waiting for another customer while eating his free donut.  

A few moments later, a group of boys walked into the shop.  However, they went straight to Billy instead of coming towards the counter.  They bent down to talk to him, and Jason could tell that Billy was uncomfortable by their presence.  Quickly, Jason made his way around the counter and approached them.  "Everything okay over here?”

The leader of the group gave him a nasty smile.  "Everything's fine, loser.  Now go back to mopping the floors."  
Jason glanced at Billy, and saw that he was giving him a pleading stare.  He straightened his shoulder and said, "I can't have you harassing the customers."

The group laughed at him.  "What is he, your boyfriend?"

Before he could stop himself, Jason blurted out, "Maybe.  What's it to you?"

Billy looked surprised, but didn't look disturbed by Jason's claim.  The leader of the group stared at Jason, and Jason glared at him back.  Their staring contest was broken up by the leader of the group, who said, "Let's leave these freaks to their date."

The boys left and Jason looked back at Billy.  He gave him a grateful look and said, "Thank you, Jason."

Jason shrugged nonchalantly.  "Let me know if those boys give you any more trouble."

Billy smiled at him before checking his watch.  "It's almost time for school."

He glanced at the clock behind the counter, indicating that his shift was almost over.  Looking back at Billy, he asked, "Do you want to walk to school with me?"

Billy nodded and Jason turned in his apron to his boss before grabbing his backpack and walking to school with Billy.  "You didn't have to suggest that we're boyfriends," he said as he walked.

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Jason said quickly.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable," Billy said quickly, "I just thought you were straight."

Jason shook his head.  "I'm bi actually, just not usually open about it."

Billy looked at him quizzically.  "Do you want to go out with me sometime?"

Jason was surprised by the question, but said, "I'd love to."  He showed Billy his ankle monitoring bracelet.  "It's just that I can't be out past curfew."

Billy grinned mischievously, "Come over to my house tonight.  I can disable it for you."

He looked at him in disbelief, but the idea of being free of the bracelet was too tempting.  "That sounds great."

Not long after, they reached the school and said goodbye before they went to their lockers.  Jason couldn't stop smiling at the possibility that things could work out for him for the first time in months.


End file.
